


the lights that light the way

by asael



Series: wonderwall, aka cheesy musician au [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Musicians, Social Media, Twitter, celebrity gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asael/pseuds/asael
Summary: Sylvain Gautier and Claude von Riegan have been seen out and about together! Is this a friendship, a creative partnership, or... something MORE? Find out more at Eyes on the Stars, your source for celebrity sightings!
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan
Series: wonderwall, aka cheesy musician au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992799
Comments: 17
Kudos: 98





	the lights that light the way

**Author's Note:**

> This is very silly, and also a followup to [what you need you have to borrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835750). It'll probably make more sense if you've read that, but who knows? I have no confidence that it makes sense at all! Enjoy!

**Twitter, 23rd of Garland Moon**

**Claude von Riegan** ✓ @deerest  
Thanks for yesterday @gautier, been awhile since someone kept me up all night

 **ya boy xoxo** ✓ @gautier  
Replying to @deerest  
my pleasure 😘

 **sylvain’s dirty left sock** @tangerinetaste  
Replying to @gautier  
what is this…….. 

**Chrissy** @hartofgoldstan  
Replying to @tangerinetaste  
Did these two even know each other???

 **lea @ DUSCUR RELIEF FEST 2020!!** @lealikesgiraffes  
Replying to @tangerinetaste, @hartofgoldstan  
hart of gold and blue lions both played the main stage yesterday!! maybe some after-show hangouts?

 **sylvain’s dirty left sock** @tangerinetaste  
Replying to @lealikesgiraffes  
‘hangouts’ 👀

**Eyes on the Stars (Your Source for Celebrity Sightings), 30th of Garland Moon**

**SYLVAIN GAUTIER… BRIGHT-EYED AND BUSHY-TAILED?**

While we here at Eyes on the Stars have brought you plenty of candid glimpses of bad boy guitarist Sylvain Gautier, we must admit this is something new for us. You can check out our past coverage of Sylvain’s partying ways here and here. He might be more well-known for his all-night benders and constant parade of new girlfriends than he is for his work in the chart-topping band Blue Lions. 

Well, you’re not going to believe this, but one of our photographers has caught Sylvain on film, awake and outside before 10 AM! Has this ever happened before? We’re not sure, but as you can see here, he seems pretty happy about it. And who’s that with him? No, not another aspiring model or actress - that’s Claude von Riegan. You may recognize him as the lead singer of the band Hart of Gold, and if you’ve been inside a club anytime in the last year and a half, you’ve definitely heard one of their extremely danceable earworms.

You can check here for some of the rumors we’ve heard about Claude (chess champion? Hard partier? Secret Almyran royalty?), but we’ve never been able to confirm any of them. So what does this mean? A future collaboration between Hart of Gold and the Lions, or was this a chance meeting? (Unlikely, that early in the morning!) Maybe they met at a club, or maybe Sylvain’s leading the mysterious Claude down a path of sin… or the other way around?

Whatever’s going on, you can bet we’ll keep you updated!

_[Attached to the article is a small gallery of pictures taken from a bit of a distance. Sylvain and Claude are sitting at a table in a small coffee shop. Claude sits with his back to the street, only sometimes visible in profile, but Sylvain’s face is clear as day. He’s smiling, deep in conversation, to all appearances engaged and enjoying himself.]_

**@deerest, Instagram Live, 19th of Blue Sea Moon**

Hey! Thanks for joining me today. _[Claude smiles at the camera, easy and bright.]_ Since it’s been awhile since I’ve done one of these, I wanted to give you a treat. A special guest!

_[He reaches off camera and tugs Sylvain into view, fingers on his sleeve. Sylvain grins and brings his hand up to wave.]_

Claude’s exploiting me, you guys. He said I couldn’t stay for dinner unless I helped him out. Can you believe the cruelty? _[He bumps his shoulder against Claude’s in an easy, familiar gesture, then reaches off-camera to retrieve an acoustic guitar.]_

That’s right, I’m a tyrant. _[Claude seems a little too amused by that. He leans in, adjusts the camera so that it takes them both in.]_ We’re just gonna do a few songs, a little different from my normal stuff - Sylvain’s too. I’m sure you guys have heard the Blue Lions, but we figured we’d go a little more indie this time. Just a few covers for fun, you know?

 _[Sylvain, tuning his guitar, laughs.]_ Finally living my emo dreams.

It suits you, _[Claude says with a smile.]_ Ready?

[Sylvain nods, waits for Claude’s countdown, and begins to play. They do a short playlist of [guitar-and-vocals covers](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/02ArXenoNOaAfB2CcL0OQ5?si=W_wXhTOTRaOU5i29CABfyg), all leaning more on emotion than Hart of Gold’s dance-pop or the Blue Lions’ hard-hitting rock does. Claude sings while Sylvain plays, with Sylvain occasionally harmonizing. When he does, it’s clear that Sylvain’s voice is a little less polished than Claude’s, but they work together nicely. For some of the songs, Claude accompanies them both on the nearby piano, showing his skill.

The last song is a little wistful, a little sad, and as Sylvain’s guitar playing trails off Claude watches him, unreadable. Their eyes meet for just a moment, and then Claude turns to the camera, a smile back on his face.]

That about wraps it up. I hope you all liked it - maybe we’ll do it again sometime when Sylvain comes scrounging for another free dinner. _[Behind Claude, Sylvain laughs, still holding his guitar.]_ Thanks to all of you for joining us.

 _[As Claude leans forward to stop the video, Sylvain grabs his hand.]_ Wait, wait, I don’t wanna go out on that note! I’ve got one more.

Oh yeah? _[It doesn’t look like Claude was expecting this, but he shrugs.]_ Okay, we’ve got a little more time. Go ahead then.

_[Sylvain starts playing. As Claude realizes what it is, he shakes his head and laughs, and Sylvain’s got a shit-eating grin as he starts singing. Claude doesn’t stop him, though, settling back into his seat and letting Sylvain play._

_He’s looking off into the distance, smiling, bobbing his head to the music, and he doesn’t see Sylvain look at him when he sings:]_ And I said maybe you’re gonna be the one that saves me…

 _[Sylvain finishes his song with a flourish and a grin and says,]_ Anyway, there’s Wonderwall.

_[Claude, laughing now, shakes his head and leans forward to turn the video feed off.]_

**Twitter, 19th of Blue Sea Moon**

**Chrissy** @hartofgoldstan  
omg was anyone else watching @deerest’s insta just now

 **queen bee** @wilson1369  
Replying to @hartofgoldstan  
YES OMG IM DYING

 **dave strider from homestuck** @blionslover  
Someone told me sylvain was on insta with that guy from Hart of Gold??? And I missed it????? God is cruel

 **Bunny | comms open** @artistic_bun  
Replying to @blionslover  
he was and it was so good i’ve never seen him play stuff like that before. i guess those two are friends, maybe sylvain will be on again?

 **dave strider from homestuck** @blionslover  
Replying to @artistic_bun  
Well I guess I have a new follow then… idc about Hart of Gold but any friend of sylvain’s is a friend of mine

 **sylvain’s dirty left sock** @tangerinetaste  
Replying to @blionslover  
‘friend’ 👀

**Twitter, 2nd of Verdant Rain Moon**

**ya boy xoxo** ✓ @gautier  
it’s summer so it’s time for the beach they said, you’ll have fun they said… now ive got sand everywhere and sunburns everywhere that sand’s not. never trust ingrid.

 **Ingrid Galatea** ✓ @lionsdrums  
Replying to @gautier  
It’s not my fault you forgot about the existence of sunscreen.

 **felix** ✓ @swordplays  
Replying to @gautier  
this is karma. i don’t know what you did but we all know there’s something.

 **Dimitri** ✓ @blaiddydmusic  
Replying to @gautier  
I had a wonderful time. I am sorry for your mishap, Sylvain, but you did know we would be out in the sun all day.

 **ya boy xoxo** ✓ @gautier  
Replying to @swordplays, @lionsdrums, @blaiddydmusic  
you guys suck!! can i get a little sympathy

 **Claude von Riegan** ✓ @deerest  
Replying to @gautier  
I’m fresh out of sympathy, but I have an aloe blend that works great for sunburns. Just ask nicely ;)

 **ya boy xoxo** ✓ @gautier  
Replying to @deerest  
please claude. you are the kindest and most generous person in existence. also talented. creative. intelligent. handsome. but most of all………… you have a nice ass

 **Claude von Riegan** ✓ @deerest  
Replying to @gautier  
Well, I guess I can’t say no after all of that. 

**ya boy xoxo** ✓ @gautier  
Replying to @deerest  
if i keep talking about how great your ass is will you put it on me too. i cant touch the burns it hurts too much.

 **Claude von Riegan** ✓ @deerest  
Replying to @gautier  
You big baby. We’ll see.

 **Ingrid Galatea** ✓ @lionsdrums  
Replying to @deerest  
Don’t let him sweettalk you. You’re better than this, Claude.

**queen bee** @wilson1369  
Ummm am I imagining things or are @gautier and @deerest flirting

 **Growler** @wolf_fursonas  
Replying to @wilson1369  
no way sylvain gautier is straight

 **Chrissy** @hartofgoldstan  
Replying to @wilson1369  
Imagine being the filling in THAT sandwich

 **skeleton man** @skellybelly  
Replying to @wilson1369, @wolf_fursonas  
I’m straight too but I’d go gay for Claude von Riegan. Just look at him. The mere knowledge that he is bi and therefore I have a sliver of a chance makes me rethink my own sexuality.

 **Growler** @wolf_fursonas  
Replying to @skellybelly  
wtf

 **sylvain’s dirty left sock** @tangerinetaste  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa my ship

**Media Industry Today, 13th of Horsebow Moon**

**FORTHCOMING COLLAB FROM TWO BIG NAMES**

Claude von Riegan, lead singer of dance-pop band Hart of Gold, and Sylvain Gautier, guitarist for rock phenoms The Blue Lions, have announced that they’ll be teaming up to release an album. Little is known about this future release except that, in the words of Gautier, “It’ll be something different from what either of us have done before.”

Von Riegan and Gautier have been spotted out and about together often over the past couple months, and some have suspected that these two accomplished musicians have been planning something. Both have expressed that they have no intention of leaving their current projects. “We’ve just both got a little downtime between albums, and we thought it would be fun,” said von Riegan. 

There’s no doubt that their fans will be excited, but music critics have expressed some interest, too. Hanneman von Essar, well-known for his long career at _Crest Magazine_ , said: “Sylvain Gautier is a skilled guitarist, and Claude von Riegan is classically trained in both piano and voice. I have no doubt that they both have talents we have not yet seen, as well. Whatever they make together, it’s certain to be interesting.”

No title or release date have been announced yet.

**Twitter, 14th of Horsebow Moon**

**I LOVE CATS** @johnjohnoverload  
omg did u guys see the announcement about the new album, GET HYPE

 **Chrissy** @hartofgoldstan  
Replying to @johnjohnoverload  
I’M ALREADY HYPE!!! I guess now we know why they were hanging out so much

 **I LOVE CATS** @johnjohnoverload  
Replying to @hartofgoldstan  
yeah this makes more sense than a torrid affair sorry @tangerinetaste

 **sylvain’s dirty left sock** @tangerinetaste  
Replying to @johnjohnoverload  
😭😭😭 it could be both

**Crest Magazine, 2nd of Wyvern Moon**

**SYLVAIN GAUTIER: NEW PROJECT, NEW MAN**

Rumors have swirled about Sylvain Gautier, lead guitarist for the chart-topping Blue Lions, and his playboy ways for ages. All you have to do is take a look at his long list of ex-girlfriends to know that some of it must be true. But things seem to be different recently - Sylvain’s got his sights set on creation, and he was happy to sit down and talk to us about it. 

_We haven’t seen much about you in the tabloids lately. Are you turning over a new leaf?_

SG: I wouldn’t say _that_. But that kind of stuff gets old after awhile, you know? I still like having a good time just as much as the next guy - more, maybe - but I have some other things I want to focus on right now. It’s too bad for the tabloids, though. I know this face looks great on covers.

_No one’s going to argue with that! Those ‘other things’ you were talking about - can you give us a few hints? Are the Blue Lions going to be releasing something soon?_

SG: Dimitri’s working on some new things, but I doubt we’ll have anything ready to go until next year. Right now my big focus is the stuff I’m writing with Claude.

_Claude von Riegan, lead singer of Hart of Gold. The announcement of your collaboration was a surprise, given the difference in styles between your bands. Are you veering in a more dance-pop direction?_

SG: We both wanted to do something totally different. I’m not gonna say much more than that - I want it to be a surprise. (he winks) But I can tell you that Claude’s the kind of guy who really thinks outside the box.

_I think the whole music world was surprised by your announcement. How did you two end up deciding to work together?_

SG: We’d been hanging out a lot, so it just kind of happened. It’s hard to hang out around Claude and not get inspired - he’s always full of new ideas. And I’d been wanting to do something different for awhile. Not just music-wise. And once you’ve got a project that you’re really into, running around getting messed up just gets in the way. 

Claude and I are on the same page about a lot of stuff, so maybe it was inevitable we’d do something like this.

_Sounds like Claude’s a good influence!_

SG: (laughs) He’s definitely an influence.

_We here at Crest Magazine will be looking forward to your new project - and whatever the Blue Lions come up with for their next release. Thanks for stopping by!_

SG: Always a pleasure.

**Youtube, 8th of Wyvern Moon**

**LIVE SHOW LOOKS: CLAUDE!!!**

Hey all! _[Hilda grins into the camera, eyes sparkling.]_ Thanks for joining me again. You know it gets boring when we’re not on the road, so I wanted to bring you some more exclusive content! Last time I had Marianne on. Well, guess who I blackmailed - I mean _convinced_ to come this time. Ta da!

 _[She tugs Claude into the camera’s view. He smiles and waves.]_ Please be gentle.

Absolutely not! _[Hilda laughs.]_ By now all my viewers know everyone in Hart of Gold wears makeup on stage, so I thought this time I’d show you how we make over our fearless leader. Gotta have a little sparkle, a little shine, but we can’t go overboard! Now, sit still, Claude. You should be used to this by now.

Sure, but not recorded for posterity where millions of people can see. _[But despite his mild complaints, Claude sits still as a statue as Hilda makes him over. It’s clear he’s used to this - that it does, indeed, happen before every show. He widens his eyes at the right moment, purses his lips, tilts his head.]_

_[And Hilda knows what she’s doing, too. She’s probably not their usual makeup artist, but she might as well be. She paints Claude in golds and browns, shades to make his eyes pop and his smile glitter, explaining her choices every step of the way. He was handsome before she started, and when she’s finished, he really does look like a pop star.]_

And there we go! Not an easy look to replicate, I know, but it’s not really a look for everyday anyway. _[She turns the camera to focus on Claude.]_ So, what do you think? Doesn’t this make you wanna kiss that pretty face? Let us know in the comments below!

 _[Claude is laughing, shaking his head, and then someone leans in from offscreen. It’s Sylvain, and he looks at Claude and then raises his eyes at the camera.]_ Well, _someone’s_ gotta kiss him when he’s looking that nice.

Ew! _[Hilda laughs.]_ Not it!

Guess it’s me. _[Sylvain waggles his eyebrows exaggerratedly and leans in, and for a moment it looks like he’s about to kiss Claude - until Claude’s hand catches his face and pushes him, more or less gently, away.]_

And mess up Hilda’s hard work? Have you no respect for artistic genius? _[Claude is smiling, and Sylvain reaches for him again, laughing. It devolves into childish smacks and wrestling, and Hilda rolls her eyes.]_

That’s it for this time! Join me next time - Marianne’s coming again, and I’ll show you a sweeter look this time! _[A wink, and the video ends.]_

**Just the Goss: Blind Items and Hot Tips, 27th of Wyvern Moon**

**WRITING A NEW LOVE SONG?**

This sexy singer has a new friend - and he claims they’re _just_ friends, but a little birdy told us it’s a lot more than that. Regular sleepovers, romantic dinners, breakfast in bed. Sounds nice, right? Only his new arm candy is a man. No big deal for the singer, who’s always been open about his bisexuality, but his new sweetie has a reputation with the ladies. So is this fling gonna last, or is that ladies’ man just taking a walk on the wild side? Let’s all hope for a happy ending - or at least some great drama!

**Zoltan Media, 20th of Red Wolf Moon**

**SNEAK PEAK!**

Check out our exclusive look at the very first track from singer-songwriter Claude von Riegan and guitarist Sylvain Gautier! If you like amazing guitar work, strong vocals, and lyrics that we think might be a little too smart for us (sorry!), definitely give this one a try. And is that a little Almyran-inspired flavor? Maybe Claude’s getting back to his roots! It’s unlike anything you’ve ever heard from either of them before, and it’s available to download FREE right here on Zoltan Media!

**Twitter, 20th of Red Wolf Moon**

**queen bee** @wilson1369  
this track is SO GOOD, you guys have no idea how excited i am for the album

 **skeleton man** @skellybelly  
Replying to @wilson1369  
Probably just as excited as me! Also is it just me or is this a love song??

 **Dani** @besfsupremacy  
Replying to @skellybelly  
it’s a song about going to war……

 **skeleton man** @skellybelly  
Replying to @besfsupremacy  
IT’S A METAPHOR. All that stuff about attacking and defending, and then surrendering in the end, it’s totally about falling in love.

 **Dani** @besfsupremacy  
Replying to @skellybelly  
there’s literally a line about marching to war though

 **queen bee** @wilson1369  
Replying to @besfsupremacy, @skellybelly  
no, i get what he’s saying. if you don’t take everything literally then it really works as a song about trying to resist falling in love, but giving in in the end

 **sylvain’s dirty left sock** @tangerinetaste  
Replying to @wilson1369  
THEY’RE IN LOVE

 **queen bee** @wilson1369  
Replying to @tangerinetaste  
hahahaha there you are

**r/hartofgold, 12th of Guardian Moon**

**Claude’s new collab - Posted by u/vulnerary420**

Released yesterday, yeah? Anyway I had it preordered and I’ve been listening on repeat since it came out. Guys, it’s actually really good! Yeah, it’s not really like anything Hart of Gold has done (you’re not gonna hear any of these tracks in a club) but it’s super creative. I guess it’s mostly kinda… indie-style? But then some of the songs have this kinda Almyran flavor (maybe talking out of my white ass here tbh). The lyrics are REALLY good but I’d expect nothing less from Claude. If you haven’t checked it out yet do it! Support Claude!!!!

**hildastitties**  
yeah i REALLY like it. did you see they’re doing some shows for it? they’re coming to my city and i’m fully planning to lurk the site until tickets go on sale.

**olddogoldtricks**  
Idk, I’m not really that into it. I want music you can dance to, you know? But I think it’s cool that Claude is trying something new.

**NefariousDancer**  
There’s definitely some Almyran influence and it’s really cool to hear. Also, on the third track, that weird stringed instrument? That’s a Srengi zither, I know because my cousin plays one. I’ve never heard them outside of traditional music. Claude really went in some cool directions.

**blueBerrypanCake**  
Actually fun fact! Sylvain Gautier (the other half of the collab) grew up on the border with Sreng! I bet that one was his idea. He’s pretty good - if you’ve never checked out Blions stuff before you should give it a try.

**lady_tryhard**  
crest magazine reviewed the album and gave it a good score. seems like most of the reviews are good so far. i’m gonna definitely give it a listen.

**Fhirdiad Live Music Calendar, 1st of Pegasus Moon**

**UPCOMING: CLAUDE VON RIEGAN & SYLVAIN GAUTIER**

Tickets for this show go on sale next weekend, and if you’re at all a fan of either of these musicians - or if you just want a fun show - make sure to snap one up. Our live show reviewer attended their Enbarr performance, and we’ve got nothing but good things to say about these two. But who’s surprised? They’re both accomplished live performers, their chemistry is fantastic, and they even seem to be throwing in a little of that fanservice the kids today are so into - and we can’t complain about that. Tickets will probably go fast, so make sure to jump on this one!

**Twitter, 22nd of Pegasus Moon**

**Chrissy** @hartofgoldstan  
So the show last night was amazing… a smaller venue than Hart of Gold’s are usually at, so it was a lot more intimate. They even did acoustic covers of some Hart and Blions stuff!

 **I LOVE CATS** @johnjohnoverload  
Replying to @hartofgoldstan  
that sounds sooooo good… i have tickets for the show in hrym, i can’t wait!

 **Chrissy** @hartofgoldstan  
Replying to @johnjohnoverload  
You’re gonna have SUCH a good time. Oh and @tangerinetaste… they did this duet of a song from grease that I’m pretty sure was a joke but it was also PRETTY GAY. You would’ve flipped your shit.

 **sylvain’s dirty left sock** @tangerinetaste  
Replying to @hartofgoldstan  
AHHHHHHHHHH i have tickets im gonna die

**Zoltan Media, 10th of Lone Moon**

**WATCH THIS: CLIP FROM EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH CLAUDE VON RIEGAN & SYLVAIN GAUTIER**

_[The clip cuts in a few minutes into the interview. Sylvain and Claude are sitting comfortably on a sofa, Sylvain’s arm flung across the back behind Claude, Claude smiling.]_

Interviewer: So, it seems like this collaboration has really worked out for you two. Is there more on the horizon?

Claude: Maybe if we get inspired. Hart of Gold is always going to be my first priority, and Sylvain feels the same about the Blue Lions - neither of us are gonna leave our bands anytime soon. But in between albums and tours, who knows? 

Sylvain: Yeah, it was nice to stretch creatively. Maybe we’ll do something totally different next time.

Interviewer: Your live shows have gotten a great response from fans. How’d you know you’d be able to pull off that kind of chemistry?

Claude: Just luck, I guess.

Sylvain: Claude would have chemistry with a cardboard box. _[Both laugh.]_

Interviewer: Speaking of chemistry, why don’t you tell us a little bit about your friendship?

Sylvain: Oh, you know. We just met up after a show once and got to talking, and it turned out we had a lot in common.

Claude: It was nice to hang out with someone who was really on the same page as me, you know?

Interviewer: Sylvain, your personal life has always been the talk of the town, but you seem to have toned it down lately. On the other hand, Claude, you’ve always been a very private person. So I’m just going to throw this out there - is there any truth to the rumors of a romantic connection?

Sylvain: _[Starts laughing.]_

Claude: I have no idea what you’re talking about.

Sylvain: Claude’s got higher standards than that.

Claude: _[Gives Sylvain a straight-faced, unreadable look.]_ Sure.

Interviewer: As forthcoming as ever, Mr. von Riegan! Well, let’s talk about some of the tracks on your album -

**Eyes on the Stars (Your Source for Celebrity Sightings), 6th of Great Tree Moon**

**!!! EXCLUSIVE! CAUGHT IN THE ACT!!!**

Still on tour for their new collaborative album, someone snapped these hot pics of Sylvain Gautier and Claude von Riegan in Derdriu! Dated the day before their Derdriu concert, this confirms a rumor that’s been bubbling for quite awhile - these two sexy musicians really are hot for each other! You heard it here first!

_[Attached is a gallery of photos taken from some ways away, but despite the distance it’s still crisp and clear enough to show all the details: Claude and Sylvain kissing in the shadowed corner of a hotel balcony, Claude’s hand in Sylvain’s hair, Sylvain’s at his waist. They’re both half-dressed, and their postures show the comfort and ease of people who are definitely not doing this for the first time.]_

**Twitter, 6th of Great Tree Moon**

**ya boy xoxo** ✓ @gautier  
whoops

 **Claude von Riegan** ✓ @deerest  
Replying to @gautier  
‘It’ll be fine, Claude, no one’s looking’

 **ya boy xoxo** ✓ @gautier  
Replying to @deerest  
SORRY BABY

 **Claude von Riegan** ✓ @deerest  
Replying to @gautier  
Oh well. I didn’t want to keep it a secret forever, anyway.

 **ya boy xoxo** ✓ @gautier  
Replying to @deerest  
😘

 **sylvain’s dirty left sock** @tangerinetaste  
Replying to @deerest, gautier  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

**Chrissy** @hartofgoldstan  
Replying to @tangerinetaste  
Oh my god. You were right.

**Cethleann’s Corner Magazine, 15th of Blue Sea Moon**

**CELEBRITY COUPLES: CLAUDE VON RIEGAN AND SYLVAIN GAUTIER**

Everyone remembers the buzz in the music world a couple months back when it was revealed that these two had been dating - and not just dating, but together in secret for awhile! The question on everyone’s lips was, will it last? Well, we can’t see into the future, but they sure still seem to be going strong! Sylvain shows up regularly on Claude’s well-followed Instagram, and they’ve been seen out in public together pretty often, too. 

We asked both men for a little insight into their relationship. Claude declined to comment - no surprise from the singer of Hart of Gold, who’s got a great media presence but has always been quiet about his personal life! Sylvain, on the other hand, has always been a fixture in the gossip magazines, never one to keep his romances quiet… except this time, apparently. He declined any detailed comment too, simply replying to our email with “It’s going great ;)” Maybe Claude’s rubbing off on him!

Their friends and bandmates seem to support the relationship. “I think he’s been very good for Sylvain,” one source from the Blue Lions said, while another commented, “If Claude is willing to put up with that idiot, we’re all better off for it.” “I think they’re really sweet together,” said one shy member of Hart of Gold, while another followed that up with, “It’s nice to see Claude smiling for real more often.”

Sounds like both men are pretty happy, so we’re gonna be rooting for this one to go the distance. And maybe we’ll get some more great music in the bargain!

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [this incredible art](https://twitter.com/justonevice/status/1332162655394680833?s=20) by Cosu! I am so blessed.


End file.
